halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan 501
My Apologies I did not know you had made a SPARTAN IV project already, but really, did you expect you would be the only one to have created the idea?--Spartan-095 18:10, 2 September 2007 (UTC) What do you want me to do to it? Really, do you expect me discontinue my fanon jhustb ecause someone came up with the idea of SPARTAN IV program before me?--Spartan-095 16:01, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Look, our fanfictions are completely different. Why are we fighting this? Can't we both just continue writing without conflict? I did NOT copy your article, or idea. I had no knowledge of another users article. No, it cannot be project 5. I hav e this thing planned, and Project 5 will not work. I am sorry. Can;t we just stop fihgting and get writing? I'm working on the article right now. when I am finished, you will see it is clearly not a copy. I have only glanced at your article since you told me you created your own.--Spartan-095 16:23, 3 September 2007 (UTC) *nod nod* --Spartan-095 16:46, 3 September 2007 (UTC) more from chadd i have noticed some major mistakes in a few articals for the spartans which talk about them as normal humans fighting. but spartans were traind as kids from the age of six so i will reright that bit. if you would like i will update you on any changes or mistakes i notice. p.s. forgive the spelling Typr 'Aehutee It is obvious that you have layed Starcraft and Supreme Commander--UNSC AI 23:27, 16 April 2007 (UTC) uh, no I haven't... Spartan 501 23:28, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, he used that character from The Heretic. Hunter-113 00:21, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Then where would you get the Seraphim and Preator?--UNSC AI 00:43, 17 April 2007 (UTC) The heretic and the codex... Ya, I noticed that. Are you going to change the articles slightly, or just write it out based on The Codex and The Heretic? :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 16:59, 21 April 2007 (UTC) change em around slightly to give some backstory but mostly just stick with the storylines of the Codex and Heretic. Hmm...I suppose... :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 05:04, 23 April 2007 (UTC) I just don't feel like I should create more stuff about then without Edgworks approval...thats what my Spartan IVs are for. Spartan 501 13:54, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Other's Work I notice that many of your articles are basically from other people's machinimas (sp) You have their approval? Hunter-113 23:02, 7 May 2007 (UTC) kinda sorta...and the only ones that I've really used was the Codex and the Heretic; besides, I'm getting ready to give Edgeworks all the credit. there...done... Spartan 501 02:23, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Fanon I will talk to Tuan and O'malley to see if you can be in our next fanon. Spartan G-23 thanks Spartan 501 01:28, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Well oook welcome to da party. Anywho to the point, the fanfic were workin on is bout the heros from the battle of Toronto chasing the remaining Brutes away, the brutes flee to the remains of Alpha-Halo and run into the Flood again. The evil O,malley 22:39, 10 May 2007 (UTC) sweet, which charecters do we have to work with? Do we have Lambada squad, and can I use Brown Team? (I'm about to finish up on Diego. ) The fan fic will be pstponed in production for a while becaue Tuan is in Chicago until Sunday so I will not be able to pressure him to write it. (We are also receiving a lot of work in school right now in preparation for exams so he will be offline for a couple days afterwards.) Also Lambada Squad is Dubtiger's thing so we can only use them if Dubtiger is part of the fanfic. (Maybe we should add him too). Spartan G-23 ok, got it, but I wan't to ask, can I introduce a couple of my own charecters as well? Spartan 501 23:28, 10 May 2007 (UTC) thats fine, I've got alot of articles to catch up on anyway. Well due to the fact that these guys are leaving for a while it's your turn on fanfic. O I suggest you read it's prequel Battle of Toronto so you know the characters and plot. The evil O,malley 23:26, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Property I'm fed up with adding the property template to all your works. Just type at the top of your articles. That's all I ask. Also, you might want to start expanding on some of your virtually blank articles before you create more. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:35, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ok, thats fine, I will be expanding on all of them, I just got temporarily swamped in school work. Also, I don't plan on creating any more new articles. Spartan 501 13:24, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Try and avoid creating too many articles without giving some info on your current ones first. (It happened to me and I ended up scrambling just to get the basics down and I still have not completed all of them). Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 02:10, 12 May 2007 (UTC) thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Spartan 501 02:26, 12 May 2007 (UTC) RP Invite Only come if you are goign to be active. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 01:28, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Okay then go into the project page sign your name under the confirmed active then add some soldiers into the force composition.(Preferrably on Covenant Loyalist side). Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 01:39, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Brown Team Alright, I deleted the requested articles. If you change your mind, I can always restore them. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 21:12, 20 June 2007 (UTC) CAF Invite -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 01:59, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Here is your rank: The current CAF fanon is here it is recomended that you take part because it may aid in your promotion. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 02:04, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Hollow bastion I was reading the other chief moderator's messages and I saw that you wanted to join Hollow Bastion. You can join because it is never too late to join an RP. Just sign your name and add your characters to the thing. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:34, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Re:help Absolutely, you can join the 14TH Nomad Fleet, yes all ships are sheided by a prototype you can also read the article on it.Chief frank 001 and i will write something about your squadron on my 14th nomad fleet.Chief frank 001 read this section and said my what you thinkhttp://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/UNSC_14th_Nomad_Fleet#Squadron yes my fleet is new so they dont done much but they fight in the Battle of Minister and the Destruction of FT-258 also you should say that you aquadron use sheilded fighter the sheild can be donated by the separatist also can upload some battle picture for me thanks did you read the two battle?? does the 77th naval squadron can use the broadswoord?? all thanks for picture.Chief frank 001 ps where did you take this amazing picture Re: Hurricane You can station your squad aboard it but the ship already has an AI. Your AI can be part of your squad though. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 20:43, 4 July 2007 (UTC) no, I was just going to have himn annouce the combat alert to my pilots. However, I don't need him anymore. THanks for letting me have them on the hurricane. Hollow bastion Summary Ok here is what is going on: The UNSC and Separatist fleets are fighting the Loyalist fleets in space. The Imperial Fleet has been crippled and their reinfircements have been badly damaged, the majority of their ground forces are trapped in the core of the Archive. The flood has taken control of most of the Archive along with the space around it. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 21:01, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Your welcome. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • 21:07, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Yep. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • 21:11, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Longsword Squadron I was just wondering if in Halo: Insurrection could your longswords provide a distraction for mine to go give air-support on the surface of the planet? -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • 22:39, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Thx. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • 22:55, 5 July 2007 (UTC) 14th nomad fleet the UNSC Road Runner(is the flagships) receive a detress signal from the surface and jump in space, after a long conbat he was dommage and retreat in slipspce after, it make contact with the fleetcom and ask for rearming and for taking the fleet in combat. The role is dress a defenssive perimeter to prevent escape and reinforcement from ennemi. spitfire Sorry but I just got the picture off the talk page of the UNSC Super Carrier on Halopedia. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 17:01, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Hollow Bastion Well, for starters, I own all three monitors in the RP. 823543 Discordant Fervor, the evil monitor, 117649 Annihilative Repentance, of course me, and 39020247 Irremediable Affliction, the monitor of The Archive. So of course, I control ALL the Sentinels. Next, there is the Dragon Empire; they are a very powerful group of Human rebels mixed with Covenant warriors. Self eplanatory are the UNSC, Covenant loyalists, and the covenant seperatists. Oh, and also the Flood. Well, for more info you should basically read the RP. it'll help :D. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 18:59, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Timeline Swap The reason why the timeline was swapped around was because the people who control the Dragon Empire always like to break the rules in a futile attempt to beat the UNSC. We always found ways to beat them though. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:18, 7 July 2007 (UTC) thumb when you put a pic on in a template dont wrote "Thumb" 03:49, 8 July 2007 (UTC) thumb is use when you want to put a text below your picture Arggg --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:03, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Ok then just sign your name up along with the force listings (UNSC shall be completed shortly) -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:20, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Not sure. Ask Demakhis. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:25, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Right after Hollow Bastion k? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 08:21, 15 July 2007 (UTC) no its not Broken Hearts is based one month after --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 15:30, 15 July 2007 (UTC) the codex i noticed you are editing pages on the codex but as you said you have alot of pages to edit so why dont we work together on the codex pages and i will still let you take most of the credit chadd Insurrection No you didnt miss anything. I guess most of us are kinda busy right now. --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 13:20, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Um You were already invited (See above invitation). --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 16:49, 6 August 2007 (UTC) taskforce if you said that the 112th naval scadron was on of the scadron of the unsc 14th nomad fleet so does this task force are autonome fleet or a part of the 14th namad fleet. ps the pic is amazing User:Chief frank 001 are you joining KOBH plz answer if not and if you are then just put your name on the Brave the Cold list then add your characters --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:03, 7 August 2007 (UTC) historic You should add to you historic mission Destruction of FT-258 becose your squadron participate to this battle as a squadron of the UNSC 14th Nomad Fleet.User:Chief frank 001 yeah that after hollow bastionUser:Chief frank 001 RP ok, i join User:Chief frank 001 about the FT thing it my name initial what do you mean?? 96 ships Sure i want to join ya --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:23, 9 August 2007 (UTC) it means that we have just that many ships to kick ass with lol oh and Im in! 0=D--UNSC AI 20:36, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Sure I'll join. --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 20:57, 9 August 2007 (UTC) rp bigun can i start to writeUser:Chief frank 001 RP sure, I'll join --Captain 077, ready for duty(Frequencies are clear, go ahead sir)( ) 21:47, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Of course I will join, however, I am simply going to inform you that the Monitor code 823543 is taken up by one of my Monitors already. If you would like to keep the character, change his number code (Check the characters list before you enter a new code, as I have made 2 other Monitors with codes after 823543). However, I will still be taking control of the Forerunners. (Btw, the Sentinel Captains are my creation, and as such, if you would like to include them, you must ask me. Although, you are allowed to use any weapons I have created) --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:07, 9 August 2007 (UTC) It's fine. Although once again, I should let you know that I have the two codes after 823543 as well. :D --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:16, 9 August 2007 (UTC) May I be an Assistant Moderator in Halo: Blood and Ashes? --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 22:58, 9 August 2007 (UTC) use me whenever,sir. I am yours to command--UNSC AI 00:25, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Ok. --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 03:26, 10 August 2007 (UTC) RP and Ship Classes Sure, you can use the Cherub and Ophan, and I'll be happy to join the RP. -[[User:Azathoth|''david'' ''welling]] [[User_talk:Azathoth|']] '' report>'' Blood and Ashes Reply I will be happy to join! --Dubtiger 04:47, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :Lol. Tip acknowledged. --Dubtiger 04:52, 10 August 2007 (UTC) nah, i havent been on a halcyon yet :D If that is alright with you--UNSC AI 14:21, 10 August 2007 (UTC) mistakes sorry im french so sometime mi english is not so good sorry again=(User:Chief frank 001 About the Spartan IV I'm very sorry, I have no idea of that, but I honor your request, so I might change that back to Spartan III[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 04:22, 11 August 2007 (UTC) hey hey finally someone else who is making a role playing like fanon ChurchReborn 10:24, 11 August 2007 (UTC) sorry for bothering you if i did Sure sure i would like to join it. BTW how do you make a banner and respond to the same message? ChurchReborn 16:44, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Oh Lawl i forgot to ask you if you wanted to be a part as my fanon, just post what you want to be on my talk and i'll see what i can do about it, cheers ChurchReborn 16:48, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Ummmm Where? where di i sign for it? and here is mine http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Battle_on_Cyzicus ChurchReborn 20:54, 11 August 2007 (UTC) They are in space :) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:49, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Explaination I don't know why this is in his invite but this is a message to you NOT PART OF THE INVITE. They have two different types of firepower one is fighter to fighter combat which fires a beam similar to a Particle beam shot but 10x as strong and uses a clip system. The second version of the weaponary is a large laser again similar to the particle beam but this time 50x as strong and has a explosive ending, it will overheat if shot quickly (overheats in around 3-4 shots consectuavely). They have the abilaty to dualwield both of the guns in each set. I hope this clears everything up, and i have desided to not attack your ships but instead the loyalists fighter :) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:39, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Lol you solved my problem thanks, also your writing is fantasic keep up the good work --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:49, 12 August 2007 (UTC) RE I made my New London a couple days ago, and if type in New London, theres no other results but my article, I can delete it if you like --Captain 077, ready for duty(Frequencies are clear, go ahead sir)( ) 13:18, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Sure I think we can fit that in =D --Captain 077, ready for duty(Frequencies are clear, go ahead sir)( ) 14:44, 12 August 2007 (UTC) RP Sure. I can participate if it's not too late. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 18:35, 12 August 2007 (UTC) well well...surprise me, make me whoever, i make myself too bad-ass and kill everyone so i'd rather let someone make my character, and member i'm a girl ChurchReborn 19:56, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Of Course! Of course I'll take be her commander!!! --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 20:11, 12 August 2007 (UTC) um.....yeah can you change the last name to.....say Corriea? ChurchReborn 20:51, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Um.. Um.. Could you please make it so that the hunters did not die. I need them for my next post in Blood ans Ashes. --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 22:29, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Uh.. Sorry for being kinda demmanding but could you please not say when my men attack or whatever because it seems kinda wrong to be able to control other people's characters and I am trying to keep my character's plot in a very tight way and any changers can screw my entire thing up and I have to restart. --Master Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 01:54, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Well have to go without them Might as well countinue, without them, Instalation-04. The Evil O'malley 15:20, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Snow Hogs EXCUSE ME!! You do not own that fanon, I do! I made it first! Just because you added s to the end, doesn't make it yours!!! You're Snow Hogs has been reported a violation of the rules, so don't worry this will soon be settled. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:44, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks, man No problem. I like the idea of your being an older model. I'll probably reference it when I do a fanfic. Just reupload your pic as Snow Hog B, and I'll upload mine as Snow Hog. That should work. Sorry for the trouble. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 16:35, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Cool dude Whatever works. I'll have more on my Snow Hog page soon, so come check it sometime. I also got a lot of other things that I'm working on. Oh yeah, and why do you put ''2 property-of's on each page: one for you, and one for that other guy? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 16:52, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Suggestion for our fanons I suggest that our fanons follow the same timeline. At present, mine follows the established timeline with nothing different... yet. I like your fanon ideas and because of the Snow Hog incident, I like the idea of yours being a precursor to mine. It just seems to make sense to have them follow the same timeline, and maybe even write up a crossover fiction. What do you think? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:41, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Understood. I'm currently cleaning up and adding to my current pages, so get back to me when you can. Over and out. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:00, 20 August 2007 (UTC) 091 and Nukes Sure. Just sorta follow my previous posts for his character traits. (i.e. doesn't cuss, and isn't dumb) His partner, a girl, is named Nicole. She's a pretty fiery person, but is the kind of girl you wouldn't expect to be that way. Feel free to move 'em around. Ta. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 20:31, 20 August 2007 (UTC) he he You used a edited photo of the X-Jet for the Picket, LOL --76.25.34.20 22:48, 22 August 2007 (UTC) I want to make a fanon story soon... ... one like Halo: Kingdom of Broken Hearts. You know where people that sign up can edit it. It will be set on a planet that has huge forests, barren expanses and deep canyons. The planet is named Demeter II. But I need a name for the story itself. I want it to start with Halo: but I don't know what to call the rest. I also want it to be a double property of you and me. What do you think? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:49, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :OK, slight changes. The planet is now called Ceres and there are no barren expanses, only tall mountains with deep, deep canyons and vast expanses of giant trees. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:00, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :Yep, in this one you get to see Team Alpha wave two on they're first mission. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:56, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah go sign your name on the list too. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:57, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:20, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Sure Only thing is, the number must be above 10 ok. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 23:08, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah one more thing. I have decided to base the Iotas after the 5th Special Forces Group (Ghosts) from the Ghost Recon video game series. So their main rule is: They were never at the battlefield. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 23:18, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Question about Halo: Kingdom of Broken Hearts the loud rumble/explosion/whatever it was, was that supposed to be the Thermopylae crashing down? And what were the missing words in Riza's orders? Just curious. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:25, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :OK, still good idea. Where exactly is are Jace and 122th? I know Jace is much, much deeper than the rest of the marines and it sounds like the 112th is in the atmosphere but I couldn't be sure. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:34, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, I just wanted to make sure. The way I understood it was that the 112th went back into space and were followed by the Sentinels (which turned out to be true). What I wrote stated that the Sentinels were attacking the UNSC ships. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:50, 28 August 2007 (UTC) No they aren't using whatever you said they are using a much more lethal but effective piloting system. where yours does not need to be inplaneted into your brain the one my Virgo pilots use does. Also it can kill the person using it if a electrical current goes through their bodies. --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:16, 29 August 2007 (UTC) It was invented for the Virgo project so about 4-6 months before KOBH which is in febuary of 2553. Sure ya why not make one also can my CLoud Squad and Thunder Squad use your heavy fighters, and one more thing i will let you control my two squads of Virgos because in know how good at writing space combat and well lets just say i'm a noob at it. So ya good night --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:28, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Iota I love it. Just place here in Ghost Team under Iota Platoon. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 13:47, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Request to join Halo: Blood and Ashes Can I join? I just need to make some new characters. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:49, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll probably write soon. Halo: Well Enough Alone will start soon. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:08, 29 August 2007 (UTC) A quick Question! I'm writing some more KOBH and I'm wondering, are all the SCATs in Jaces group dead? -- Heeeeeres Johny!(Whats that you say?)( ) 00:39, 30 August 2007 (UTC) righto! -- Heeeeeres Johny!(Whats that you say?)( ) 00:56, 30 August 2007 (UTC) You did hear, right? Halo: Well Enough Alone has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:11, 30 August 2007 (UTC) What? "Sweet dude! This is welcome news for my escape of bathroom cleaning and house vacuuming!" Come at me again? Never mind, whatever it is, it sounds hilarious. Oh yeah, can I have the leader of Dragon Squadron fly in a Broadsword? Only the leader has it, maybe he got it as a gift from the 112th for some unknown favor in the past. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:34, 30 August 2007 (UTC) How old is Jace Williams? He seems like he's been in service forever. Maybe I just have my times off. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:46, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :You still haven't said if I can use 1 Broadsword fighter for Dragon Squadron. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:35, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks. I thought you'd probably say yes, but I had to make sure. See you on the battlefield of Halo: Well Enough Alone. The war has begun -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:27, 31 August 2007 (UTC) No cussing period. But you can say crap, dang, and the like. Just nothing that's called a cuss word, like D, B, F, etc. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:11, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Rapier Would it be ok if my unknown squadron used Stolen Rapiers? That would be cool. AJ 23:32, 31 August 2007 (UTC) aye, thanx. ill change thier planes. how do you feel about the 112th double crossing the unknown squadron a long time ago and the rivalry between the 23rd and the 112th? AJ 05:08, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Ok, i was actually thinking that the unknown squadron Thought that the 112th double crossed them. Then later, the true details may come out... like maybe it wasn't the 112th, but maybe an overzealous commander? or just a mistake in communication... cause in the story, it says that supposedly the 112th double crossed them. type back.AJ 16:02, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Welcome back. I should have been a little clearer in my writing because in 28, the Vultures and the 112th were on the same mission. NOT the same squadron. Ok? AJ 11:38, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Oh. sorry. when were the 112th in the navy? 2553? 2552? AJ 19:37, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Ok. I changed it. to 2552 when the Vultures dissapeared. see it. AJ 20:40, 3 September 2007 (UTC) You are very welcome. I'm thinkin for Kingdom of Broken Hearts, my unknown squadron should be in it. how bout you? AJ 20:52, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Question about Blood and Ashes Are there still ships in space? I don't want to take the time to read through it all to find out. I already read most of it and I couldn't figure it out. So, are there UNSC ships still in space? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:54, 4 September 2007 (UTC) DF 22 Raptor sure you can User:Chief frank 001 just to tell you the Lupins are a wolf like creature with almost no armour, and Lupins are the things i sent to attack your pilot :) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:32, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Can i join HALO:BLOOD AND ASHES? --þ†öWè®¥ 03:10, 8 September 2007 (UTC) PLZ If you want to use the raptor you should add it in the 112th User:Chief frank 001 You can kill all but one, but there are 10 of them --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:52, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Just say that one survived or something, btw the Lupin that is not to die is called Schwarz-Rückseite --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:23, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Some Questions I'm new here (so new that this is my first edit), and I think I want to be a member of this Wiki community and contribute. But before I edit, I have some questions I need answers to. I may make a lot of edits that end up to be non-Halo Fanon style, or accidentally vandalizing and end up getting blocked (I'm not a vandal, don't worry). So, my questions are: *Could you link me to a style guide of some sort? *Could you link me to any policy pages I should read? *I am seeing a lot of "this article belongs to so-and-so". What does this mean? *What type of articles are allowed, and what aren't? *Do you have any recommendations of things to do on the wiki? If you aren't the person who can answer these questions, please tell me who to ask then. Thanks. Signed, 07:22, 12 September 2007 (UTC) New halo wars Hey man, I'm thinking of a new halo wars. It takes place on "Nexus", a major forerunner plaint. It contains hundreds of forerunner city's. As well as new typs of sentnals, at least two, the "sentnal spiter", and the "sentnal obterater". Bascly, it holds the true story of the forruners, and a weapon of ultment power. Its compatens concits of :The UNSC :The Covenant :The Flood :The forerunner constructs :And the forernners "themselves" Perview It becomes active after the halos are put on standby, The ARK sends a signal to Nexus, Nexus enters real space and its "weapon" also becomes active. I would like you to help me with this halo wars, we will start at your conveuence. I mean if you want to help. Pleace contact me.User:Darth nexes good thanks, just tell me when your ready, and we will get started. User:Darth nexes sorry Terribly sorry for the delay, my laptop took longter than expected to update. Yes you can add nakai warriors to the fanon. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 19:42, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Orin to Ashes No it says survivors as well. So dont worry all yours can survive and if you want you can make one that does die anykind even covenant. SPARTAN-089 03:56, 14 September 2007 (UTC) orion and ashes you can use the DF22 as much as you want,just let you knowUser:Chief frank 001 k Requests for vehicle pictures Since you seem to be able to get pictures of vehicles I would like to ask if you could make some for me. I'll provide some concept art for you and I'll let you handle the rest. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:10, 14 September 2007 (UTC) 112th naval squadron Your squadron is now part of the 1st Naval Armada (the 14th nomad fleet is part of this armada.) User:Chief frank 001 Request to join Halo: Blood and Ashes May I Please join Halo: Blood and Ashes. I already have a character. Signed Masterchief46517 21:16, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Vehicle pic question... Do you play Halo: Custom Edition? If you do, can you make me some vehicles? I'll give you some concept art for them, but you have to answer this back. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:09, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Do you know of anyone else that might be able to help me? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:30, 18 September 2007 (UTC) RE:BR-55 SS image Yes and yes. 03:08, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Congrats! You have just been promoted to Master Corporal in the CAF! Here is your new userbox: --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 13:11, 30 September 2007 (UTC) INVPLZ May i Join: HALO: BLOOD and ASHES? P.S. Dont answer me with a yes or no, Either put the invite in my talk page or just say no justsoyoukno its: --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 03:21, 5 October 2007 (UTC)(: I would like to help you with an Article! Mythos, I would like to help by adding pictures, byt first ill post 'em here to see if you'll approve them...--þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 14:03, 7 October 2007 (UTC) (: (: :D Here-U-Are TA DAA!--þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 17:54, 7 October 2007 (UTC) uhhh... the pics wont display on your talk page.. click on them, you'll see. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 17:56, 7 October 2007 (UTC) I forgot the coolest one! LOL --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 20:10, 9 October 2007 (UTC) INV Request To Join RP. I have a request to join your Halo Rpish thing you invited Church Reborn to. IF you don't mind, I would like to add my own fleet. Fleet of Righteous Fury *Blade of The Prophets-CCS-Class Battle Cruiser *8 other CCS Battle Cruisers *3 Carriers **400 Seraph Fighers Each ***80,000 Ground Troops(Altogether ***800 Phantoms, 300 Spirits *Two Assault Carriers **6,000 Grounds troops(But inbound, not in-system) Covenant Carrier Flagship(Unnamed for now) -------------- UNSC Minor Fleet *UNSC Destroyer Crimson Sky **50 Pelican Dropships **8 Albatross Droships ***2,000 Marines of Charlie Company UNSC Prowler Martin Luther King *3 Clarion Spy Drones *+24 Hornet Mines UNSC Prowler Sojourner *3 Clarion Spy Drones *+2 Pulse Lasers +Extra payload of Hornet Mines **Please, if you can, get back to me. Freelancer"SquakBox" 17:06, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Infinity Empire i was thinking ~2600 but if you whant to help me with this project just ask me it a extra galactic like human species empire who whant the knowledge of the Forerunner CF001 Hello? did you receive that message im waithing your responseCF001 i just change of idea i will put aroud 3000 year and can i know the simmilar project you trying to do just knowCF001 Go ahead, you can use them. I was thinking that they would be standard issue vehicles, since the Longswords only seem to deal with other fighters, these would deal with the warships. But by all means, go ahead and use them. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:29, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Req. Unfortunately that rp is no longer going to be continued. I have decided to go with a new one called- Halo: Battle for the Ark. It is where the Shield has practically taken the galaxy hostage. You can join that if you wish. It is under construction at the moment but will soon be running. Kebath 'Holoree 02:04, 17 October 2007 (UTC) The great war? I am unfamiliar with that. Unless your talking about the human-covi war...Kebath 'Holoree 03:49, 17 October 2007 (UTC) I noticed you wanted to join Halo: The Rise of Shield. Well, Kebath 'Holoree kinda decided to not do that, so now we're going to have Halo: Battle for the Ark. It'll be up and running shortly (I hope). -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:12, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Invite everyone you know to join Halo: Battle for the Ark Halo: BFA is going to be massive. So I and Kebath request that you invite everyone you've worked with before to join this RP. All forces are welcome. Anything can happen. And the fate of the universe lies in the balance.... as always. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:26, 20 October 2007 (UTC) A little Anxious This is Freelancer again. I was wondering if I can join. You never got back to me yet and I'm a little anxious. Thanks. I rewrote my UNSC Rapid Response Fleet and still rewriting Fleet of Righteous Fury and Second Fleet of Incorruptible Faith. Here is the Rapid Response Fleet: Freelancer"SquakBox" 17:15, 25 October 2007 (UTC) * UNSC Assault Carrier Crimson Sky **150 Pelican Dropships **125 Albatross Droships **4,000 Marines of **2,000 ODST's of First Orbital Drop Battalion **300 LRV Warthogs **120 Archer Missile Pods **1,300 Longsword Space Fighters *UNSC Prowler Martin Luther King **150 Marines **300 ODST's **3 Fusion Nuclear Warheads **6 FENRIS Nuclear Warheads **12 Clarion Spy Drones **7 Hornet Mines *UNSC Prowler Sojourner **200 Marines **80 ODST's **8 Fusion Nuclear Warheads **3 FENRIS Nuclear Warheads **6 Clarion Spy Drones **14 Hornet Mines *UNSC Destroyer Razor Blade **2,900 Marines **1,950 ODST's **130 LRV Warthogs **110 Pelican Dropships **40 Scorpion Tanks **400 Longsword Space Fighters *UNSC Frigate Ahkmenrah **2,200 Marines **800 Orbital Drop Shock Troops **30 Scorpion Tanks **70 Gauss Warthogs **100 Longsword Space Fighters UNSC Hammerfist...? Is it ok if I use 2 of my characters (Jason Cole and Rick Mitchell) with your ship??? --Coke Marine 15:02, 26 October 2007 (UTC) I know but they were transfered there after the 2nd battle of Earth... and thanks... --Coke Marine 15:02, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Ok. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:25, 26 October 2007 (UTC) If ya want more info just go to Pirate Patrol Cruiser. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:30, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Sure thing. Write up and I'll come kill 'em all. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:36, 26 October 2007 (UTC) No problem. But you could have moved the page yourself you know. Just push the move button at the top of the page to do it. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:19, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Sure thing. Anytime. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:28, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Halo: WEA.... Total Annihilation!!!! The Ceres Installation has activated! We have 12 hours (in the RP) to evac the entire system!! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:08, 3 November 2007 (UTC) You would be able to destory it but I already have and plan to destoryed it :) You can blow up whatever is left though --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:18, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Re: KoBH Sorry for the late reply - I have been busy lately, and I did not have the time to check. I prefer a no, since the squad has their own agenda right now. --Dubtiger 01:31, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Well the combat forms have necks that can strech hundreds of yards and tenticles that can do the same. Also the Forerunner city is riddled with Abyss forms which if you remeber what they do. I may add something like pure forms, but i'm not sure --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:49, 9 November 2007 (UTC) EABTs Well, just for your interest, I found a picture while looking on the internet. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 18:33, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Go ahead. I'm going to start calling the Squad of Unrelenting Reparation by the name SpecOps Force Alpha (a nickname from the UNSC forces) so I don't have to type for as long. But go ahead and make your fighter squadron. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:08, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Give me a sec going to update today --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 00:18, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Second battle of Installation 04 Im rewriting it, it's Installation 05 now. Wanna join again?--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 17:26, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Late response You remember you sent an invite to join Halo: Blood and Ashes to me for a loong time ago? Well, I didn't notice it until now. Anyway, I accept the invite. Can I join immediately? Matt-256 Matt-256's Talk Page 21:32, 18 November 2007 (UTC) new gun how did youu create that gun, is it complicate,i love them CF00 14:56, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry bout that, I changed it to a Warthog. I had forgotten that it wasn't made till later. -- Re:Re: 05 Ok, heres the idea: Three Spartan IIIs are aboard a UNSC cruiser, which is after a Covenant Rebel (Covenant Rebels were made just to get the elite villian feel) ship. The ship lands on Installation-05, which is completely controlled by the flood. And the Spartans run into the new Monitor. He tries to to trick them (Like 343 did to MC) but this time, there is no way out, no way to destroy the ring, and no place to hide from the flood. You should add your SPARTAN-IVs BTW. Anything you'd like to add?--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 22:55, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Good, that'll complete the team. Now let's roll, ill start it up.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 23:02, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Halo: Reclaiming.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 23:17, 19 November 2007 (UTC) SPARTAN-IV Program fireteam request May I create a SPARTAN-IV fireteam that would be sent to the Omni system in 2545 (after only 3 years of extra training, instead of 10) to help in the UNSC's losing Battle of Omni III (page to be created)? 05:26, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Unloyalty may be a problem... 05:31, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Since you're the author, may I write a fanon story about Fireteam Lead and their battles in the Omni Campaign? 03:56, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Re:S-IV I don't, as far as I remember. --[[User:Azathoth|''da'vi'd'' welling]] [[User_talk:Azathoth|']] '' report>'' Huh. I don't remember writing that, but it does sound like my style. Why did you want to know? --[[User:Azathoth|''da'vi'd'' ''we'll'ing'']] [[User_talk:Azathoth|']] '' report>'' What happened to your Snow Hog article? I can't find it, and I was going to make a disambig page. -- Well, I looked over the deletion logs, and I found MB50 B Snow Hog deleted. It was said to be deleted by both users concent, yet I thought you made another one after that..... -- Spartan-076 WTF does godmodding mean???? i have no clue! Spartan-S11 19:35, 22 November 2007 (UTC)Spartan-S11 Orange Team Just so you know it, I have already created a Orange Team from the Spartan-II class III program, and I created them before you created your page about the class IIIs. Additionally, they don't use the names you have given them. I would appreciate if you fixed this. I could, on my part, fix my spartans's tags, but I would be glad if you corrected the names and numbers so they match the numbers my team has. If there's something you need to know about them, just go to the team page. Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-005 COM Link 21:46, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Ok, I have done my part. I changed the numbers and bios of my Spartans so that they match your work. I took the numbers that you had given to Orange Team on the project page, and I hope that is ok. I changed the names on the project page so that they match my characters's names. With this, I think the problem should be solved, thanks for the help. Oh, by the way, I decreased the numbers of my Orange Team to three, so you don't need to fix anything. Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-039T COM link 13:39, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks so much for the pics. They suit my team extremly well! Thanks again, Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-039T COM Link 22:19, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Hey dude. I just wondered if I could create an article about Violet Team. And (hope I'm not asking too much) is it possible for you to make some pics for the team? You seem to be good at creating these kinds of pics, and if possible, i'd like Violet Team to have either EVA or EOD Armor (doesn't matter which one). I'm just asking, you don't have to do it if you don't want to, but since your good at things like this, I had to ask. Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-039T COM Link 09:25, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Sure, sounds good. Give me a message when they're ready. Meanwhile, I'll start creating the team article. Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-039T COM Link 18:19, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Re: Spartan IV Oops, didn't know there was already a Spartan IV project. I'll make them Spartan-II, Class-III, like you recommended. Sorry about the mix-up. [[w:c:halo:User:Simon rjh|'Simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h']] 18:11, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :I've changed my mind, what I'll do is not mention which project they're from. I'll delete the sentence which says the name of the project. [[w:c:halo:User:Simon rjh|'Simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h']] 18:25, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, sorry I sounded like I did on Delta Team's page. I'm going to change Delta Team so that it isn't a duplicate of Delta Squad, just based on them. -- SPARTAN-IV story permission request May I have permission to write a story about my SPARTAN-IV team, Fireteam Lead? 05:15, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :I've added Fireteam Lead to the bottom of the list. The Omni Campaign took place from 2540 to 2549, though Fireteam Lead only fought in it from 2545 to 2548. 06:03, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Sincere Apologies! I am very sorry, 501! I had though I answered you when I hadn't! Please enjoy the RP, and be sure to read the rules on the project pages. Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 18:31, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Lunar battles Dear Spartan 501, Nice home-made tactical overviews for the pics! =] What program didja use to make 'em? Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 06:34, 26 November 2007 (UTC) spartan They are Spartan II and spartan III not 2.3CF 15:29, 26 November 2007 (UTC) HGO Do you think i can join i ask 091 so many time but i didnt response me yet so...CF 00:29, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ok tx CF 00:32, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Of course you can, your two groups are very welcome. As for the history of the rebels, it is as such: when the Covenant first encountered humans, they offered to let them join the Covenant. The humans stubbornly refused, and the Covenant completely obliterated the planet. Slowly, over the next two years, the humans fought back but were gradually absorbed into the Covenant. They were placed at a rank above a Jackal yet lower than a Brute and Elite. Some still resisted though, fleeing to the Outer Rim and systems that are difficult for the Covenant to navigate. Their last stronghold planet is Reach. Will post the rest on the RP page. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 15:59, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Cyan Team Hi again. I want to make an article of Cyan Team, as long as it doesn't matter with you. I hope that you could get pics too. Just use your creativity to make pics that suit them, it usually works. Respond soon. Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-039T COM Link 17:15, 27 November 2007 (UTC) picture where did you take this pic? CF 20:17, 27 November 2007 (UTC) do you have a link to this video or whatever that is i love all your picCF 00:42, 28 November 2007 (UTC) thanks they are butiful thanks again CF 00:52, 28 November 2007 (UTC) RE:ORION NEBULA This starts around december 2552. SPARTAN-118 *Fine with me. Just don't touch anything. *looking at wall* Epecally NOT THE PAINT! :>) It starts exactly 31 December 2552. SPARTAN-118 Sage Team Ummm... Sorry, man. I've got a cap limit on Spartans. Pick one or two that you really like, and use them. Not the whole team. Sorry. (canon is canon) Peace, and begin posting! Spread the word to all that GO has begun!!!! SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 01:30, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Well, don't go overboard, dude. You don't have to kill them all if you don't want to... If you do, that's cool to. It is Earth's last stand. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 01:45, 28 November 2007 (UTC) HGO Yes, indeed, you can introduce new characters. After all, the RP flows like a novel, with all those new characters being introduced after certain ones leave and what not. So, yes, intro your new characters. And, yes, you could have one or two Sage Team members, but it's fine if you don't want to rewrite all that work. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 18:04, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Idea Hey dude, I got an idea a while ago. You haven't written anything about the Spartan II Class IIIs's training or early battles. So, I thought we maybe could make a story together about the early history of the Spartans and perhaps their first battles. Tell me if you like it, and then we can start to decide what we should have in it (characters, story etc.). 21:45, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, first of all, we need a good title. Do you have any suggestions? 22:35, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, I think we should take the second suggestion (The Tale of the Class IIIs), at least until we have a better name for it. I'll go and create the article. Do you have any suggestions for other characters than the S-II/C-IIIs that we should use? I have an idea of a character we could use as the Spartans's trainer (since SCPO Mendez isn't available): Dean Jackson. I thought it would make sense to make him their trainer, since he was a Spartan himself. What do you think? 15:37, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Is Colonel Griffin Standoff the one who created the project? Sounds similar to Colonel Ackerson. 16:17, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Should we have a prolouge-thing or should it start immediately when it begins? Anyway, I think you should write the first chapter, since you know more about the Spartans than I do. Peace, 17:11, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Introductions are bothersome, but necessary. I would just like to start off by saying that I was reading over the Glorious Oblivion roleplay, and I must say, you are definitely very skilled, nay advanced, at roleplaying. Whenever I see quality work like that, I just have to let the person writing it know that they're doing something right and thank them. Thus, you're doing something right, thank you. Hope to work with you in the future. Thanks. CaptainAdamGraves 07:20, 3 December 2007 (UTC) RE:BR55A3 Go right ahead! I did post a Property Share template on it! Rawr, CommanderTony 12/3/2007